hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toilet Parodies
Toilet Parodies (or Toiletganging) is the art of making videos and memes about and general trolling of the Unterganger, Formula X (better and more commonly known as Toilet). Origins It can be said that Toiletganging technically started when Toilet joined the Hitler Rants Parodies Community discord server in November 2017 and was mocked pretty much from the start due to his brash, dumb & childish behaviour. This mocking resulted in several memes being created. Despite this, the true origins of Toiletganging didn't really happen until the 9th of March 2018, when combined with the aforementioned behaviour, and that on Unterganger Chat Central, WonkyTonkBotty uploaded (SHITPOST) Delphox catches ITS clopping to a video of Banned from Equestria Daily to YouTube. It wound up winning Best Current Events and Most Humourous Parody in the first ever running of the Downfall Community Awards, and along with another parody, won Wonky Unterganger of the Month. Toilet was banned from HRPC in February. The next occurrence happened in April, when it was decided that due to his recent behaviour, he should be banned from UCC. It was decided that his banning should take place in a joke UnterCast episode. Some hours before the episode, someone discovered that Toilet had liked and retweeted "clop" (MLP pornography) images on Twitter. In the episode, his behaviour was discussed, followed by him liking "clop" images and then he was banned from UCC. The rest of the episode was dedicated to mocking him. After the episode, a server was made that was dedicated to mocking and trolling him. Later in the month, Delphox and The Jononator tricked him into deleting his discord server & YouTube account, which greatly angered him. In May, it was discovered that he had been harassing several prominent Bronies (including Tridashie) and causing issues on their discord servers, resulting in him being banned from them. He continued to harass them to let him back in and this is when Delphox & Jono stepped in and told them about him and his page on this wiki. This caused Toilet to get really angry at them, resulting in him making death threats towards them. In July, a tweet was posted by the cousin of a 13 year old girl whom Toilet had been sending lewd messages to, containing screenshots of their conversations. This was quickly discovered by the Unterganging community resulting in him becoming a dark horse of the community. In September, TheMilitantHorse uploaded a videohighlighting further cases of this. Despite this, Toilet still insists that is was just the one time. Following on from Militant's video, the first Toilet Cringe Compilation was uploaded by CloroxEnergyDrink in October, followed by more over the span of the month and November, some with help from TSB. Breakthrough The breakthrough of Toilet Parodies was with a series videos that coincided with the cringe comps, made by Delphox, Jono & Clorox that mocked Toilet's behaviour. One of which included voice acting from Jono that was entitled Banned Taiwanese Clorox Ad which made fun of his lewd behaviour and was the one that garnered the most attention at the time. However, the real breakthrough came in December when the 3 of them created a Downfall parody that won Best Current Events & Parody of the Month, as well as Parody of the Year. In March 2019, Toilet caused Clorox's channel to get deleted after stealing the Banned Taiwanese Clorox Ad from his channel. To enact revenge, Delphox, Jono & Equiduo conspired together to get Toilet's channel terminated. This succeeded and his channel was terminated by YouTube due to receiving 3 strikes on his channel. The Toiletganger community celebrated this by making Crab Rave videos. Present Day The current Toiletganging community is spearheaded by Die Deutsche Orthopädiespezialist, who continues to make Toilet Parodies to this day. The wider community of Toiletgangers not only consists of Untergangers but also Bronies and members of the Splatoon & MegaMan communities, as well as former members of Bleach Nation and members of other communities. They make parodies, memes & gifs and work together to try and get him off all social media platforms. They talk on both Twitter group chats & Discord servers. Notable Toiletgangers (List incomplete) *Aobi *CloroxEnergyDrink *Delphox *Die Deutsche Orthopädiespezialist *Dominus *Equiduo *The Jononator *Nyan Spadeson *Pancake *TSB *WonkyTonkBotty *neo Gallery Toiletstocks.png|An example of a toilet meme. ToiletTwils.v2.png|... Bannedtoiletadstillframe.png|A still frame from the Banned Taiwanese Clorox Ad video. Toiletchanvideo.png|Reference to his main channel being deleted. Toiletclown.jpg|What a clown. Twilight Photoshop 1.jpg|A picture created in the early days Toilet clown.png|One of the great twitter clowns Iwilleatponiesgood.jpg|Another troll from the early days Category:Non-Downfall Characters